


Secrets Behind The Screen

by lovetapeficfest, tittiesbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Porn without plot., Praise Kink, Riding, chem student!baekhyun, college boyfriends!chanbaek, cream pie and exhibition (just a little bit)., face fucking, feminization of genitals, music student!chanyeol, thigh fucking, “cunt”, “pussy”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittiesbaek/pseuds/tittiesbaek
Summary: Chanyeol came over to Baekhyun's place while Baekhyun was having an online class. Chanyeol then makes it his mission to make Baekhyun turn his attention to him by playing with his little pussy.But then, Baekhyun's prof asks him to answer a question, making Baekhyun unmute his mic in order to talk.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 254
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Secrets Behind The Screen

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V178
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hello, I hope you enjoy reading this filth as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Special thanks to the mods for their hard work and my beta, H <3 

“You'll have a test next week so pay attention since this chapter is included as well.” 

The professor's monotonous voice boomed through the laptop speaker before he continued to begin the class. 

Baekhyun was lying on the bed, flat on his stomach, a textbook, a small notebook, a set of colored pens, and pencils were sprawled in front of him as he took in the old man's instructions. 

The smaller likes the concept of online classes since he didn't have to wake up early and get dressed for any of his classes anymore. 

But it did make him lazy causing his laundry to pile up and now, he was stuck wearing a plain old black t-shirt and a pair of loose grey shorts. 

Too absorbed by his lecture, Baekhyun doesn't notice the figure entering his room until he feels a sharp smack on his perky ass causing a surprised gasp to erupt from his mouth. 

Baekhyun cranes his head up to see his tall boyfriend, Chanyeol, smiling down at him, his muscular arms out on display for Baekhyun’s eyes to feed on. The taller takes off his cap, tossing it to the side, and pushes his long hair away from his face. The man then dives down to capture the smaller's pouty lips in a hungry kiss, a palm holding the back of his neck in place. 

But Baekhyun has his priorities set for today, so, he slowly pushes at his boyfriend's chest, their lips inches apart, breaths mingling with one another. 

“I have to study, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun's eyes remain on Chanyeol's plump ones as he fights the urge to kiss him again. His hand unconsciously moves from the taller’s chest to his upper arm before squeezing it. 

“You have to study?” 

“Y-Yes mmph–” 

Chanyeol devours his lips once again but this time slipping his tongue in, licking every corner of his warm cavern before sucking on his bottom lip harshly and pulling away, leaving Baekhyun in a daze.

Baekhyun missed the way the taller smirked before moving to sit on the floor by the edge of his bed, snaking out his phone from his shorts pocket. 

It took a while for Baekhyun to snap out of his trance and focus on his lecture again. 

The professor's dull voice took over his mind as he jots down notes, switching from different colored pens, eyes darting from his laptop screen to the textbook and his notes. 

Baekhyun enjoys studying only when he has neatly written notes, readily available a few days before a test or an examination. 

He wasn't the type of person to cram textbooks overnight. He couldn't do that at all, instead, he creates cute presentable notes with little words of encouragement on the side to boost his motivation at least a week prior to the test. 

However, his boyfriend on the other hand is the complete opposite of him. The taller would spend the final day cramming his musical sheets with Baekhyun on his lap, warming up his cock with his plush ass. 

A sigh leaves his lips as rough hands knead his calf, undoing the knots. His tense muscles began to relax under his boyfriend's touch and those skillful hands soon switch to the other leg. 

However, Baekhyun was completely oblivious to the music student’s intention. 

He didn't notice Chanyeol's hands were making their way up to the back of his thighs until he presses a certain spot causing a shiver to shoot through his body. 

“What's wrong, baby?” Chanyeol asks innocently trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to form on his face. 

Baekhyun knew he shouldn't give in easily so he simply shook his head and mumbles a quiet 'nothing'. The taller's fingers slowly snake up through the gap of his shorts before groping the two soft globes. 

_No underwear._ Chanyeol thinks to himself as he smirks.

The fat slips through his fingers as Baekhyun lets out a startled moan at the sudden warmth. Chanyeol kneads the flesh slowly, grazing his thumbs along the inner crease, teasingly. 

Baekhyun gulps loudly, trying to concentrate on the lecture, hands shaking as he tries to write the words spewing out through the speaker. 

A needy whine almost slips from his mouth when Chanyeol pulls his hands away, skin cold again. He hears soft rustles behind him but didn’t turn around, in case the taller was watching him. 

Goosebumps rose on his skin as his boyfriend's warm breath fans over his skin, causing his legs to twitch and thighs to press themselves together. Chanyeol swiftly tugs Baekhyun's shorts down, leaving it at his ankles before diving down to leave fleeting kisses across the two luscious lumps. 

The smaller squirms, biting his lip harshly to keep the sounds in but fails to do so when Chanyeol grazes his teeth along the plush skin. The taller presses open-mouthed kisses to the inner crease of his ass, his gaze fixed on his fluttering pussy as Baekhyun moans wantonly. 

“C-Chanyeollie, please...” The nerd whines as he arcs his back, his ass pushing against his boyfriend's face. 

The taller fondles the cheeks before smacking them causing a loud moan to erupt from Baekhyun's throat. He rubs the reddened cheeks as he leans forward, his breath tickling the smaller's ear, adding to his arousal. 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“Y-You know what I want...” 

_“Say it.”_ Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol bites his ear softly before running his tongue along the shell of his ear. 

“Please eat m-my pussy...” 

A curse left Chanyeol's mouth as he brought one hand up to hold Baekhyun's chin before turning his head to press his mouth against his. A soft grunt left the taller's throat as he pushes his tongue inside Baekhyun’s soft pliant mouth making him moan in the process. 

The nerd gets braver and runs his tongue over Chanyeol’s lip, making him gasp before the taller wraps his lips around Baekhyun’s tongue and sucks on the soft muscle. 

A shaky breath leaves the smaller's mouth as they pull away to catch their breaths. His eyes dart down to see his laptop and his notes long forgotten. Baekhyun shifts the contents to the floor so they can lay down comfortably.

Chanyeol doesn't waste much time as he settles down by the foot of the bed. He squeezes those full cheeks again before spreading them open. 

He smirks at the sight of Baekhyun’s fluttering hole. 

The taller leaves wet kisses along his thigh, trailing upwards while Baekhyun shudders at the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against his skin. A broken moan left his mouth when Chanyeol kisses his inner thigh before softly marking the area, gracing his tongue over the bruise. 

Chanyeol shifts as he hovers over Baekhyun’s hole, his hair brushing against the smaller’s lower back making him shiver in anticipation. 

The taller spits onto his cunt before pressing his tongue flatly against it, spreading his saliva over his hole. Baekhyun bites his lips to suppress a moan, arching his back for more. He could feel himself getting painfully hard and wet underneath him. 

However, Chanyeol takes his time, flicking the tip of his tongue over his glistening pussy, before sucking and slurping the wetness causing his boyfriend to become pliant on the bed. He thrusts the warm muscle inside his cunt, curling it as Baekhyun lets out a startled moan at the sudden contact. 

“C-Chan– ah!” He gasps loudly, throwing his head back when Chanyeol hums in delight, the vibration making him shake with pleasure. 

A small blush makes its way to Baekhyun's cheeks as he finds himself lost in pleasure, pushing back to meet his boyfriend's hot mouth. 

Suddenly, rough hands hold his hips, halting his movement. Chanyeol pulls away as Baekhyun whines, flailing his arms out to grab the taller's head. 

“Such a needy baby.” Chanyeol scoffs while Baekhyun moans shamelessly. 

Chanyeol pushes his hips up before getting on top of the bed, kneeling in front of his boyfriend's thick ass. He smacks the soft skin and Baekhyun lets out a choked sound, tears pricking his eyes at the euphoric feeling. 

Soon, the taller gets back into eating his pussy again, precum pooling on his bedsheets, face flushed and pressed against his pillow while tears stream down his cheeks.

“A-Ah! My p-pussy!” He yells out when Chanyeol pushes in a thick digit. He begins to piston his finger and his tongue at the same time, both of them rubbing deliciously against his tight walls as he gasps out puffs of air, overwhelmed by the stimulation. 

The sounds that left Baekhyun's mouth were divine and sinful and it makes Chanyeol rock hard. 

A final thrust of the digit along with the curl of the soft muscle, made Baekhyun’s thigh quiver and his cunt tighten, “C-Chan, I-I’m–” A loud moan escapes his throat, robes of cum squirting out, staining his stomach, chest, and sheets while his back arches into a beautiful curve, pushing the taller’s tongue deeper inside. 

He slumps back on the bed, thighs still trembling, feeling fuzzy inside as his boyfriend presses soft kisses on his thigh, trailing up to his back and eventually landing one on his nape. Chanyeol slowly turns Baekhyun onto his back, “You good, baby?” 

Baekhyun nods slowly before his gaze drops down. His mouth waters instantly at the outline of Chanyeol’s glorious bulge, poking through his sweatpants. He moves his long fingers towards the music student’s cock, softly tracing over the outline causing a sharp hiss to leave his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Before the smaller could continue, a rough hand holds his wrist, stopping him. He looks up innocently, fluttering his lashes. 

Chanyeol chuckles at his antics, “You’re not getting away with this, _Baek_.” Something about the way his boyfriend says his name made his little cock twitch as he squeezes his thighs shut. 

“You came without _my_ permission.” 

“I promise I’ll be a good babyslut! Please, Channie?” He pleads, fingers slowly dipping into Chanyeol’s waistband as the grip on his wrist falters. 

Chanyeol growls under his breath before yanking his boyfriend onto the floor as he sits in front of him, legs spread. He keeps a firm grip on the smaller’s soft brown locks and guides him towards his cock. 

_“Go on.”_

Baekhyun shivers as Chanyeol’s voice dropped low, his little cock twitching again. He slowly leaned forward to mouth the clothed cock, gaze fixed on the taller’s dark ones. Soft hisses and groans left his lover’s mouth, making him proud before he pulls away to tug at his pants. 

Chanyeol complies as he sheds both his bottom garments along with his sleeveless top. Baekhyun watches every muscle twitch and flex at every movement. He feels smaller compared to his boyfriend and he shrinks himself, even more, thighs squeezing shut as he thought about the taller’s strength while fucking him. 

Baekhyun didn’t realize that he had three of his fingers stuffed in his mouth as he ogled at his boyfriend’s body, who now had a growing smirk on his face. 

“Hey,” he snaps his fingers in front of his face, “Eyes here, my love.” He pointed at his thick, veiny cock, standing proudly, precum leaking out of the slit and dripping down towards the base of it. 

In an instant, Baekhyun pulls his fingers away and launches forward to catch all the dripping precum with his tongue. Chanyeol lets out a loud groan and throws his head back, only to look back down again, arousal rising as he watched his little nerdy boyfriend, eagerly lick his cock. 

Baekhyun skillfully tongued the taller’s slit before wrapping his mouth around the entire head, moaning softly making the man above jerk, pushing his dick further in. They both moan at the sensation and Chanyeol quickly grips the smaller’s head to control the pace. 

Baekhyun wraps one of his hands around the base of the cock while the other rests between his own thighs. He slowly strokes the exposed length as he lowers his mouth, trying to take in as much as he can. 

“R-Relax your throat, babyslut,” Chanyeol spoke through his teeth, holding back a moan as he watched his lover deep-throat him. A loud curse escaped his lips when the smaller gagged before swallowing his entire length. He fought the urge the thrust into his mouth as Baekhyun adjusted to the feeling. 

“That’s it, baby—ah! You’re such a good boy.” He praises him as he notices the tears pricking his eyes. The taller pushes his hair away from his eyes, running his thumb across his forehead, straightening out the slight tension on his face. 

Baekhyun lets out a whimper as Chanyeol carefully pulls his mouth away before shoving him back in. The smaller gags yet refused to move away as he sucked his cock before bobbing his head up and down. 

A sharp hiss escapes the taller’s mouth and he tugs his lover’s curls, making him sink deeper, fingers shifting away from the base of the length to his balls. He buries his nose deep into his pubes, breathing in the musky scent and his head starts to spin as he picks up his pace while Chanyeol’s hold on his head tightens. 

“Your mouth is so warm, baby.” He breathes out, his gaze turns darker as he was close to cumming when he notices how his small boyfriend’s throat was protruding as he skillfully bobs his head. 

He pulls him away before standing up and Baekhyun looks up at him, hurt evident in his eyes. “I want to fuck your pretty little mouth. Will you let me do that, baby?” He asks, reaching out to hold his jaw in a firm grip and tracing out patterns on the skin there, trying to comfort him. Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, eyes lighting up, “Yes, please fuck my mouth, Channie.” 

Chanyeol slams back into his mouth while Baekhyun let out a muffled cry around his cock. He fucks himself into the smaller’s warm cavern while the latter gags around his length, cheeks moist with tears, drool seeping out of his mouth and smearing onto his chin and cheeks while the taller’s balls smack against his face. 

“You look so pretty like this, my babyslut— fuck! I should have your mouth stretched around my cock more often.” 

Baekhyun let out another muffled moan at that and it riles the taller up, pushing in to go deeper. He gags around his length once again, throat tightening around the girth, warming it up just enough for Chanyeol’s body to jerk as he shoots cum down his throat. He pulls away, cock leaving his lips with a pop. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the _glorious_ sight in front of him. 

There Baekhyun was sitting on the floor, gaze unfocused, face flushed, cheeks damp with tears and, drops of drool and cum staining his cheeks and mouth. 

The most interesting thing out of _all_ that was his thighs which were covered in his _own_ cum. 

“Did my pretty little Baekhyunie just come, _untouched_ again?” He bends down to scoop up the smaller into his arms, lifting his face with his hands, cooing softly before reaching out to grab his discarded t-shirt from the floor to wipe the nerd’s face and thighs, not caring about the stain it’s going to leave on the black clothing. 

Baekhyun whimpers in response, nuzzling his face onto the taller’s hand. “I-I’m sorry…I couldn’t help myself.”

Chanyeol’s gaze softens and he almost coos at the smaller. He leans down to steal a peck before lifting him and placing him back on the bed. He notices how his thighs had rippled at the action and how alluring his white milky skin looked with purpling marks. He gently runs his fingers over the skin causing the man underneath him to squirm and whine at his touches. 

“How about I fuck your milky thighs, _hmm?_ Do you want that, babyslut?” 

“Hnng…y-yes, Channie.” He breathes out nodding, gripping the sheets above him as Chanyeol squeezes his thighs roughly. 

Chanyeol dives down to capture the smaller’s lips in a fiery kiss, mouths molding together perfectly while the taller grinds swiftly, dragging a moan out of Baekhyun’s throat.

The music student pulls away and reaches out to grab the lube before popping it open.

He pushes Baekhyun’s legs up before pouring the contents onto his soft thighs causing the smaller to mewl and squirm under him. 

A sharp gasp leaves Baekhyun’s mouth when Chanyeol smacks the back of his boyfriend’s thighs, watching it ripple in amusement. 

“You like that don’t you, baby?” 

Baekhyun lifts his hips up briefly before bringing them down again, his thighs jiggle again while Chanyeol’s gaze darkens. 

Without any warning, he pushes in his cockhead through the nerd’s meaty thighs moaning together at the wondrous feeling, before Chanyeol fully thrusts in.

Baekhyun’s body twitches at the feeling of the taller’s length rubbing perfectly against his inner thighs and his leaking little cock.

He looks down at Baekhyun as he thrusts into his thighs; the way his mouth falls open, eyes rolling back at every thrust, encouraging Chanyeol to increase his pace. 

The way the smaller’s pudgy chest jerks caught the music student’s attention and he reaches out to run his fingers over Baekhyun’s nipples, twisting and tweaking it, adding to his boyfriend’s arousal. 

“Look at you,” He exhales, “Plump, thick and full. So _beautiful.”_

A whine escapes the smaller’s lips as he pants out. “Hah…Channie– ah! This feels good.” 

Chanyeol chuckles as he picks up his pace, grunting as he feels his cockhead pressing against Baekhyun’s dripping cock. “Does it? Is my babyslut enjoying this?”

Baekhyun cries out in pleasure, the stimulation causing his thighs to squeeze shut while Chanyeol groans, throwing his head back. 

“Of course, you are.” He flicks his finger over Baekhyun’s nipple before rubbing the bud in circles with his thumb causing the little nerd’s moans to go high. 

Once he felt Baekhyun’s thighs tremble, he slows down his pace before pulling out making the smaller wail out at the orgasm denial as he shoots his arms out, trying to grab onto Chanyeol’s hands but the taller picks the discarded lube and places it onto his outstretched palms instead. 

Baekhyun looks up at him, confused while Chanyeol smiles down at him, instead. _“Show me how you prepare yourself, for me.”_

Baekhyun freezes for a moment, his breath hitching in his throat, eyes wide as he shifts his gaze onto the bottle on his palm. He slowly rolls over onto his stomach, suddenly feeling exposed.

He coats his fingers in the cold, sticky liquid; body warming up as he pushes his ass in the air, face pressed against his sheets, one hand holding himself open while the other goes down, circling the pad of his index finger around his fluttering pussy before carefully pushing the wet finger into his pink hole. 

A soft gasp leaves his mouth as he pushes another digit in, this time scissoring his cunt, stretching the muscle out further. 

Soon he has four digits stuffed into his pussy, wet noises resonating loudly within the four walls along with his uncontrollable whines and the faint sound of his professor’s voice but he pays no mind to that because a certain someone’s deep grunts were filling his ears instead, making his cock stir helplessly. 

“ _Fuck, Baek_. At this point, I can cum just by watching you.” Chanyeol’s deep moan only added to his arousal. The little nerd turns his head slightly to the side to see the taller jerking himself at the sight of _him_ ; Chanyeol’s beautiful boyfriend, fingering himself open just so he could take in his girthy length. 

Chanyeol quickly stops the smaller when he notices his thighs quivering, his eyes tearing up again and his moans getting louder, indicating that he was close. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the side of the bed, flicked it open before pouring an ample amount onto Baekhyun’s already soaking pussy and onto his pulsating dick. 

“I-It’s cold, Channie!” 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll warm you up soon.”

He lines himself up behind Baekhyun, one hand on the smaller’s hip while the other is wrapped around his length to slowly enter. A breathy moan leaves their mouths at the feeling, Baekhyun gripping the sheets tighter while Chanyeol tightens his grip on the smaller. 

He slowly enters until his heavy balls are pressed against the back of Baekhyun’s upper thighs. He leans forward, completely covering his tiny boyfriend, underneath him. Baekhyun blushes as he realizes how huge his boyfriend is and pushes back to alert the taller to move. 

Soon enough, Chanyeol began to ram his cock into the tight heat, his balls smacking against the smaller’s soft ass making it jiggle at every thrust. “Nnngh…y-your cock is _huge!”_ A lewd moan escapes Baekhyun’s mouth at the feeling while the taller grunts, wrapping his bulky arms around the nerd’s petite figure, increasing his pace. 

“ _S-Shit_ , your pussy is so tight.” He groaned, softly biting onto the smaller’s shoulder, marking the skin there while Baekhyun gasps out a shaky breath. Baekhyun began to push back slowly, grinding onto his cock. Chanyeol leans forward, mouth pressed against his ear as he breathes out, 

“ _Ride me, baby.”_

Baekhyun lets out a sound of approval and then he is manhandled by the taller. Chanyeol lies down on his back while Baekhyun straddled his lap, his plump ass nuzzling his cock. 

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun pumps the taller’s length a few times before stretching himself open and carefully sinking onto his cock, jaw slacking, his breaths coming out in short pants as he fully settles down onto the base of his cock. 

Baekhyun waits for a few moments, trying to get himself adjusted before he lifts his hips until the thick cockhead is at Baekhyun’s entrance. He then slams back down, a sultry moan escaping his throat as he throws his head back in pleasure. 

“Hnng…ha...Channie...” He grinds down onto the taller’s cock, feeling the warmth building up inside his tight walls. 

“My babyslut– ah!” He grabs the smaller’s hips to thrust in, watching his thighs shake, his tits bounce and his stomach protrudes even more, “You make me so _hard_.” 

That riles Baekhyun up. 

He arches his back and shifts all his weight onto his thighs before bouncing on the taller’s cock, feeling it probe his insides deliciously. Chanyeol notices the smaller’s cock slapping against his stomach, staining it with his cum.

He reaches out to grab his cockhead thumbing the slit causing the smaller to buck up against his palm. 

At this point, Baekhyun was _too_ lost in pleasure, feeling the taller’s cock penetrate deeper and deeper as he comes back down, his boyfriend’s huge, rough hand jerking off his little cock while the other squeezes his hip and thigh. 

It was _too much_ for him. 

Tears form in his eyes at the euphoric feeling, he looks down to see the outline of Chanyeol’s cock under his stomach causing a soft gasp to leave his mouth, spurting more cum onto the taller’s hand. 

“Oh! My poor babyslut is leaking so much, look at you.” Chanyeol coos softly, grip tightening around his hips. 

“So wet and pretty only _for me_.” 

“F-Fuck, Channie! I-I can’t–” 

_[“Byun Baekhyun? Can you hear me?”]_

Everything stops. 

Baekhyun feels his blood running cold at the familiar gruff voice. He quickly stacks up his pillows, one on top of the other before hoisting the laptop from the ground onto the pillows. 

He fixes his t-shirt before adjusting the angle of the screen. He then, unmutes his mic to speak, “Yes Sir. I can hear you.” 

_[“Don’t forget the webcam as well, Byun.”]_

Baekhyun hesitantly presses on the red camera icon, watching it turn white. His eyes quickly dart to the corner of the screen to see himself, only his upper body is visible along with his flushed face making him sigh in relief.

_[“Alright, you can switch off your webcam.”]_

The smaller quickly switches it off and slowly begins to push himself off of his boyfriend’s cock but the latter grabbed his hips, slamming him back down while Baekhyun bites back a moan. 

_[Now, tell me the similarity between the reaction of bromine with a saturated hydrocarbon and with an unsaturated hydrocarbon?”]_

Chanyeol’s hands come to rest under Baekhyun’s thighs, causing the smaller to shift his attention down. The music student lifts him up and the latter’s eyes widen as he shakes his head, trying to tell him not to do it, but the taller had already decided otherwise. 

He simply smirks before thrusting into this wet and sloppy cunt, not giving Baekhyun any time to process what was happening. The nerd leans forward from the impact, palms planting onto the taller’s toned chest to prevent himself from falling. 

Baekhyun could hear his professor speaking but his mind was clouded to register his words from the way the taller was looking at him as he thrusts his girthy length in. “C-Channie, what are you–” He tried whispering but the music student cuts him off with a sharp push of his cock which grazed perfectly against his sweet spot.

“ _F-Fuck_!” The nerd threw his head back while letting out a choked moan; eyes tearing up again. 

_[“Baekhyun? Is everything okay?”]_

It takes a moment for Baekhyun to realize that his professor was talking to him. He pants out a breath, a curse leaving his lips, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and wet with fresh tears before he cleared his throat and mumbled a small ‘I’m fine.’ 

He could only hope his professor didn’t catch the sound of his dripping and noisy pussy. 

The professor urged for Baekhyun to answer the question by repeating it once again. “Both reactions result in– a-ah..ahem..” He coughs to cover up his moan while Chanyeol thrusts in again. “I-It results in bromine being incorporated into the s-struc–” He lets out a hiss when Chanyeol lifts his shirt to pinch his hardened nipple, “–ture of the product.” 

_[“T-That is absolutely correct. Thank you, Baekhyun. You may mute your microphone.”]_

Baekhyun leans forward to switch his mic off and the taller impatiently shoves him onto the bed before pushing his legs flush against his body. A soft whimper leaves Baekhyun’s mouth at the revealing position, his cunt tightening around Chanyeol’s shaft. 

“Do you know how sexy that was, babyslut? Answering perfectly while I fucked your tight little cunt, hmm?” He slowly pulls out halfway; gaze fixed on his gaping hole which stretched around his thick cockhead. 

Baekhyun screws his eyes shut, his breath laboring at the praise, as he clenches around the taller’s length with all his might, “Please, Channie! Please, _please_ fuck me hard!” He begs, eyes tearing up and heart beating hard. 

He could barely process the feeling of the cold liquid around his hole, before the taller rams into him again. The loud squelching noises from his wet pussy made him blush as Chanyeol fucks him at an animalistic pace, his own little cock bouncing helplessly at the speed. Incoherent words and sounds left his throat and he drools onto his pillows, eyes rolling back at the stimulation. 

“ _S-Shit, Baek!_ Your pussy is so warm and wet. I could fuck you for hours.” 

“Haa...Chan…I-I’m...close.” He slurs along with lovely high-pitched moans leaving his wet mouth, “Please, need to…c-cum.” 

Chanyeol grunts, squeezing the smaller’s thighs harshly before commanding, “Cum for me, _babyslut._ ” 

A final thrust to his sensitive spot has Baekhyun clenching down on Chanyeol’s cock and the taller’s hips stutter as he fills him up to the brim but continued to chase his high by drilling into him.

The smaller screams out in pleasure, body jerking while squirting out a copious amount of cum all over them; vision turning white and ears ringing as he falls limp on the bed. 

A soft noise leaves Baekhyun’s throat, almost sounding like a whimper when his boyfriend plants soft kisses along his shoulder and neck. The taller slowly lifts himself up to pull out causing a gush of thick liquid to spill out of his loose cunt while Baekhyun mewls at the feeling. 

Chanyeol rolls over to lay beside him, his hand going down to cup the smaller’s pussy before pushing in two digits. 

“We have to get you cleaned up, baby.” 

“I-It doesn’t matter, I like having your cum inside me.”

Chanyeol chuckles at that and leans forward to kiss him, “You’re going to make me hard again.” He lazily fingers his cum out of the nerd’s little hole, languid moans leaving Baekhyun’s lips; he was way too spent to keep his eyes open. 

However, a soft _ding_ catches his attention, making him open his eyes and turn towards the side to look at his laptop screen. He slowly scans his eyes over the bold text on the screen, taking his own sweet time to comprehend the words. 

His eyes widen and a sharp gasp leaves his mouth as he props himself onto his elbows, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. Chanyeol also lifts himself up to take a peek at his laptop screen. His eyes widen at first but they instantly crinkle as he bursts into fits of laughter, pulling the smaller back to bed. 

**_You Have Been Removed from the Meeting._**

Baekhyun’s going to have a long talk with his professor. 

“Do you think they heard us, Channie?” Baekhyun asks, his cock stirring up again as the taller pumps his digits in and out of his pussy, teasingly brushing against his _special_ spot.

Chanyeol chuckles amusedly before rolling over and hovering over the smaller’s body, twisting his digits causing a whimper to leave the nerd’s mouth. “Does it matter? I bet your beautiful voice made all of them cream their pants for you, sweetheart.” 

The mere thought of that made his body twitch as he comes untouched for the _third_ time but this time the taller continues to finger every drop of liquid that is inside of him before lifting him to the bathroom where he pampered his boyfriend with kisses and gentle massages as he cleaned him up. 

It didn’t take long for the smaller to fall asleep in the tub, resting comfortably against Chanyeol’s naked chest. 

Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol enough to know that he would take care of him. 

He knows he will dry him up, apply ointment on his bruises and dress him up warmly before tucking him in bed. 

He knows the taller will sing to him softly even though he’s asleep. 

He also knows that he’ll cuddle him until the next morning.

So, considering all that, he knows, Chanyeol will cover up for him in front of the taller’s father; _Professor Park._

–END


End file.
